Remember Me?
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: Natara developed a serious case of amnesia.  When she wakes up, this is apparent and the doctors have to find a way to break it to Mal, who doesn't think he'll be able to bear it if she never regains her memory.
1. Chapter 1: Losing You

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic, sorry if it isn't that great. But I already have the whole thing written out and finished and started another one, so advice on how to make it better/suggestions would really help the next story out. Thanks! I hope you enjoy, there's some Maltara in here ;)**

She woke up in a hospital bed, slightly disoriented. There were several men huddled in a corner of the room, who turned abruptly when they heard her trying to sit up. One came over and pushed her gently back into a lying position. When questioned where she was, the doctors murmured vaguely and then wrote the dreaded word down on the clipboard. _Amnesia._

Mal was summoned, after staying in the waiting room for hours, waiting to see if she was alright. She had been hit by the suspect, lost her balance, and tumbled over the railing of a steep flight of stairs.

They said it was a miracle she was alive.

He was still blaming himself.

As he walked into the room number 204, his pained expression softened a bit when her eyes opened, slowly focusing on his face. He doctors tried to stop him from rushing over, but failed.

"Natara! Thank God! I was so worried I…."

He broke off at the sight of the puzzled expression and her furrowed brow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, "But who are you again?"

He hesitated before answering, "Nat, I-I'm Mal? You're partner? Your best friend?" He lurched forward abruptly and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, "What's wrong with her? What happened? Natara!"

"I…" she stuttered, "I… Is that my name? Natara?"

Mal rounded on the doctors, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"It appears she has a very severe case of amnesia," a doctor with brown hair, standing towards the back of the group responded, and continued in reply to Mal's terrified expression, "It's when your memory gets…"

"Lost, I know what amnesia is, _doctor_," he says, rougher than intended. "Well when will she be alright again? 

"Well as Dr. Everdeen said, the case is quite severe. You're looking at several months, maybe years," says a blonde doctor in front, with a nametag reading Dr. Mellark.

"YEARS?" yells Mal, making Natara jump in her bed behind him.

"Actually," replied the doctor with a pained and apologetic expression, "There is a slight possibility… She may never regain her memory completely."


	2. Chapter 2: Who Am I?

**So first off, I'd really like to thank you all who commented on Chapter One. I woke up and saw all the reviews and nearly cried. I love you all so so so much! 3**

**Secondly, I'd like to apologize if this chapter isn't all the great, I feel like the story got progressively worse. (I really hate how the story will eventually end, but you'll just have to wait and find out about that.) ;)**

**Third, a HUGE GIANT AMAZING SHOUTOUT to Katlana Child! I was hoping and praying someone would notice those names, and you just made my day. :D Yes, I do love the Hunger Games and I'm awful at coming up with names and then I realized I should just use those. :D So I love you so very much and once again a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, I didn't expect any one of you to like it so much and I'm so glad you like it. 3 Thank you!**

He sat by her bed, stroking her hand softly as she slept until her eyes fluttered open. She smiled slightly and looked down at her hand.

"Hi …Mal..?" she said unsurely and he nodded.

"Good," he replied gently, "And who are you?"

"Natara..Williams?" she paused and then continued. "I work at the…the…SFPD and I'm an FBI Agent? And I…I…"

She couldn't remember anything else he had told her.

"You're a profiler. And I'm your partner. I'm Detective Mal Fallon. We were working on a case together when you fell. And then you woke up in the hospital." He filled in.

"Right…" she said still unsure. "And… these injuries… Do we get hurt this badly often?"

"Well… no not this badly. But sometimes people die. Your…your ex-boyfriend. He…got shot. And he died. His name was Shawn Mallory."

"Shawn…" she said. "I think that sounds familiar."

_Spectacular, _thought Mal. _The one memory she regains._

She looks down at the hand Mal had been holding and frowns again. She was so cute when she was confused.

"And you…" she said, still trying to work out the puzzle, "You and I…we're just partners?"

Mal nodded stiffly. "Did I…Did I like you?"

"Yeah we got along alright…" Mal responded, and cleared his throat. "Best friends, as a matter of fact."

She shook her head roughly, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh," His eyes widened, "Did you like me? Well if you did, you never told me. Try to get your memory back, okay Nat? Otherwise we may never know."

She nodded back solemnly, "Okay."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Nat that's not how it works. I tease you. You have a witty and sarcastic comment. Not I tease you, you agree with me."

"Sorry… Well maybe, maybe,.." she trailed off unable to come up with a comeback.

"We'll work on it," Mal said, his eyes sad.

Later, Natara was released from the hospital, but she needed someone to stay with until she was a bit more patched up, or regained her memory. Whichever came sooner.

So the two drove in silence back to Mal's apartment and he led her upstairs, wondering if the sight of his place would spark a memory, one the two of them had up here together.

"Remember this Nat?" he walked over to the couch. "We sat here all night and watched movies until you fell asleep."

But she just shook her head sadly.

"Remember over here?" he walked frantically to the kitchen, "You tried to make me waffles and eggs and toast for breakfast but you're a lousy cook. You even spilled the juice!"

But she just shook her head sadly.

"Remember this?" he grabbed her head and yanked her towards the window and pulled her onto the roof with him as she gasped. "We sat up here and ate Chinese food and I gave you mine because you didn't like yours even though I told you not to order it and C'MON NAT YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER! PLEASE?"

Tears were running freely down both their cheeks now as he held her upper arm in an iron grip as she jerked her head side to side.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…!" she said over and over. "I just can't! I can't!"

The anger went out of Mal as quickly as it had come and he released her arm; she stepped back.

"I'll take the couch," he said. And without another word or glance, he ducked back through the window, leaving her standing there, her hair billowing out behind her, a tear silently falling down her cheek.

"Oh Mal," she said softly into the breeze, "How I wish I could remember you."


	3. Chapter 3: I Wish I Could

**Hey guys, so I was seriously debating whether to post this now, or make you wait till later. "**_**To post or not to post…**_**" Anyway, I decided to post.**

**By the way, this is my first fanfiction I'm posting, but I did write a couple last year. They were very Mal+Natara-ish but my friends said they didn't like them so I never posted. Anyway, I've been writing stories in general and poems since I was seven years old (second grade). Lol no one ever believes me when I say that but whatever. ^_^ I posted another story as well. I don't like it quite as much, but it came along better than I at first expected. **

**P.S. Although I said it in the intro to the previous chapter, you're reviews seriously meant the world to me and I didn't stop smiling for 2 hours straight. Not joking. So I love you all! (Is the next CoD episode coming out today or next Monday? I think it's next Monday D: Noooo! But how about the episode from Friday, huh? When Mal kissed Natara on the head, my heart like exploded with fangirl spasms. Lolllll(:)**

**Lol "waffles!" I make Mal sound so lame. XD**

"Waffles!" called Mal down the hallway.

Natara emerged, rubbing her eyes. After four days of living together now, they had gotten into a system and she was becoming much more accustomed to the stranger with the big blue eyes that she still was trying to figure out.

Today was going to be her first day back at the SFPD. She was just going to tag along with Mal. He would introduce her to everyone (again), and then they were both excused from working cases for the next week, all focus on re-sparking her memories. Their first stop after the station? The place that they first met.

Mal opened the car door for her after they had parked in front of the station. She smiled slightly and got out quickly, nervous. Apparently, Mal had only informed the captain of her memory loss, not any of her friends…wait, she did have friends, right?

"Mal, I don't want to do this," she said, voicing the fear she'd felt all morning. "I'm going to puke."

"It's going to be fine," Mal said, patting her back soothingly. "They all love you in here, trust me."

"I do trust you," she replied, abruptly gripping his hand.

He looked down mildly surprised but held her hand as they walked towards the doors. He grabbed the handle to open it when she stopped him, looked him square in the eye, and said firmly,

"Do not let go of me."

"Never." And he opened the door.

They walked slowly through the station, and Natara could feel every eye trained on their hands. Was this normal? Or was she doing something wrong? It was the latter, she could tell. The shocked looks, the raised brows. Definitely something wrong, but that didn't make her unclench her hand from Mal's. It made her hold tighter.

"They're all staring," she whispered, stating the obvious.

"Stay calm," he replied. "That's why we work out. You're the one that stays calm and rational. I'm the one that goes berserk and rips heads off."

She smiled. _Maybe she did like this blue-eyed stranger after all._

He walked her down a flight of stairs into a lab of some sort, and a girl with short, spiky black hair was sitting at a computer, discussing something with a man with long hair and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Amy," Mal said.

The girl's eyes flitted up for a split second before she was flying toward Natara, her arms wrapped around her.

"You're BACK!" Amy screamed. "We thought something happened to you! Kai said a concussion." She shot a glance at the man still standing by the computer, who shrugged and opened his mouth.

But before he could speak, Natara cut in.

"Hello, I'm Natara. Who are you?" she asked politely, the smile evaporating immediately from Amy's face.

"Mal," she whispered terrified, her eyes locked on Natara's face.

"She may never get her memory back," he answered the unspoken question, and Amy burst into tears.

"Oh God Natara, no! _Amnesia_? And right after you told me you…" she stopped abruptly, her eyes flitting to Mal, and back again.

_I'm hurting so many people_, thought Natara. _Stupid amnesia. I must've been really important around here, for them all to care so much_.

"So..," Natara began slowly and carefully, "Was I…really important around here?"

They all stared at her and Mal answered quietly, "Best profiler we've ever met."

"Oh…" she stood there contemplating that while they all watched her until Mal said, "We better go. We're going to the docks near Fisherman's Wharf."

"Where we first met," Natara answered Amy and Kai's questioning looks. "Or so I've been informed," she added as a bitter afterthought. "If I could just remember SOMETHING…" she trailed off unhappily.


	4. Chapter 4: I Remember You

**Okay I'm having fangirl spasms. XD I went on Wikipedia to search where Centerscore is (state) because I needed the info for my latest fanfic and then Cause of Death Wikipedia came up and the description for Mal Fallon read as follows.**

**Detective Malachi "Mal" Fallon**

**Considered one of the best detectives in the San Fransisco Police Department, he is known for his quick wit and intelligence. His superior is the Captain Maria Yeong, and he seems to harbour an affection with his partner, Natara Williams. He has some troubled relationships, having separated from his wife following her infidelity, and is estranged from his father due to the latter's crimes.**

"**AND HE SEEMS TO HARBOUR AN AFFECTION WITH HIS PARTNER, NATARA WILLIAMS."**

**Dude, if someone else realized this before me and told about it, I'm so sorry, cheers to you, but I'm freaking out cause I just realized it now. I LOVE WIKIPEDIA. Lololololol k I'm done fangirling for now XD but I had to post the next chapter so I could share this valuable information. But don't worry, Cause of Death is still killing us, because it doesn't say under Natara's description that she likes him back. Unless "Harbour an affection with.." means she likes him back? I'm not entirely sure but okay, that was amazing. I need to breathe. Okay, well go look it up & please review about it so I don't feel like my fangirl spasms are overreacting! :D enjoy!**

Mal and Natara arrived at the Wharf and she breathed in the fresh, breezy air. It smelled like….It smelled like…

"Mal?" she said quietly, closing her eyes, hardly daring to hope, "Did you know scents can be connected to people's memories?"

"No, but that's really interesting. You REMEMBER reading that somewhere?" he asked hopefully.

"Even better," she replied, opening her eyes to look at him.

"_What the hell are you doing?" yelled a man in an officer's uniform, talking with Captain Maria Yeong._

_You flash him your FBI ID that you pull out of your pocket._

"_That's what I'm doing, officer. My job. You've got three murder victims, and the Bureau sent me here to provide you with a profile of their killer. Are we going to have a problem?" you reply, annoyed._

_He turns to his superior, "Captain?"_

"_I didn't expect them to get someone here so fast…," she answers him, "But yes, I heard we'd be receiving assistance from the Bureau. Do me a favor and play nice."_

"_I'll try not to bite," he replies sarcastically._

_Then he looks at you with his deep blue eyes and flashes you a charming smile, and you knew you were in trouble. You could fall too hard for him. You're in deep trouble._

"_I'm Detective Mal Fallon," he extends his hand and you shake it._

"_Special Agent Natara Williams," you reply cautiously, narrowing your eyes, scrutinizing his face. Doing what you do best. Profiling him._

"_Can I call you Nat?" he asks, flashing another toothy smile._

"_You can call me Special Agent Williams," you reply angrily. Only Shawn called you Nat… Shawn…_

"_Well, Special Agent Williams, mind if I examine the crime scene?" he asks politely, snapping you out of your reverie._

"_Be my guest," you snap._

"We met here," she offers. He nods. "I didn't know what to think of you. You were…you were…" She struggles, grasping for the right word.

"Boyishly charming and devilishly handsome, I know, I've been told," he saves her.

Natara laughs, and remembers their playful banter. They were best friends, she realized, looking back at the not-so stranger with a smile on her face. Best friends.


	5. Chapter 5: The One I Love

Mal is still at the SFPD. Natara still hasn't gone back yet. Not quite yet. It still feels weird. Those people, she should know all of them except they're complete strangers to her. Except Mal. Mal. She wants to remember more. She knows deep inside her they have plenty of memories. If only…if only…she frowns. The scent. She knew the scent of the Wharf had brought some memories back. Another one. Something common. Something they'd been around. But what? She walked over to Mal's untidy desk, picking up some police papers.

That's when he walks in the door. She didn't need a scent to remember. She looked up as the door opened, right into his big blue eyes and she remembered every second of falling in love with him.

_Then she was in the back of an ambulance. Mal's arm wrapped protectively around her. They stared into each other's eyes._

_Then they're on a roof. Mal shoots the man you thought you loved. She catches the words "I win" from him, before he tumbles down. She's faintly aware she's screaming.._

_Then Oscar comes to the station to greet her. She catches glimpses of Mal's clearly jealous face as Oscar swoops in to kiss her._

_Then Mal's saying she means everything to him, and shoots the mayor. She's poisoned. He saved her. But she kisses Oscar instead. Afraid to feel anything towards her partner._

_Then they're pretending to be married. She's undercover. Oscar recently broke up with her. Mal's sitting on the couch with her, talking about relationships. She tells him she wouldn't trust any guy ever again. But she trusts him. _

_Then she's chasing down the murderer with Mal. He's at the bottom of the steps. She's at the top, right by the railing. The man comes out of the shadows and pushes her over…_

He was in the doorway, looking at her confused. Mal, with his big blue loving eyes. Mal, who she trusts more than anyone else. Mal, her best friend. Mal. She remembered him. How could she ever have forgotten him. Mal, the man she was deeply in love with.

"Mal," she whispers softly. "I do remember you."

"What?" he exclaims. "You do? How much do you remember? Everything?"

"I don't…know…" Natara mutters dreamily, still reminiscing. "I remember one thing the clearest. Not all my memories. Just one subject in particular."

"Which is?"

"You, Mal," she sighs and looks at him. "You. Being with you. Solving cases with you. You saving me. You being jealous. You always being there for me. You helping me realize you're the only one I trust."

"Well that's good, you're getting your memories back! I mean it makes sense you'd remember me, we're together all the time," he answers happily.

"And..and I remember something else..," she steps towards him. I remember..I remember the whole time…falling in love with you."


	6. Epilogue: What's It's Name?

**This is a really short epilogue, sorry. Lol I just wanted it to be certain that Mal and Natara do indeed get together after Chapter 5, get married, and now Natara's pregnant. AAAAH(:**

**I'd seriously like to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story since I first published it. It was my first fanfic and I'm really happy with how much you all like it! :D so special shoutouts to: elayne, Katlana Child, LaylaaSkiesOfBlue, Tiny Pteranodon, But I Have Promises To Keep, and A bit of a nerd! I just want you all to know that your reviews meant the world to me! I smile like crazy every time I get a review and yesterday I told my friend "I think my heart is melting with joy, I seriously just burst into tears, that's how much I love all the people on ". You can ask her. ;) Not kidding.**

**Elayne: I'm Team Gale but I'll forgive you. ;) You are my hero for writing that on wikipedia.**

**Katlana Child: When you told me my story was a well-written and intense as the Hunger Games, I literally burst out crying because those are my favorite books, next to Harry Potter, and I never thought I'd write something so good.(:**

**LaylaaSkiesOfBlue: Your comment made my day when you said you loved it! Seriously, it's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said about my writing.**

**Tiny Pteranodon: I love your stories so much, and the stories on your profile that you're planning on writing? PLEASE WRITE THOSE SOON. I nearly died when I saw them. :D And because you are a fellow Hunger Games fan I'll have to love you forever. :)**

**But I Have Promises To Keep: I love your fanfiction stories sooooo much! For being your first ones, the second one you posted made me feel so sad I had to sit here after I read it and tell myself "It's okay, Mal's not really dead. He's alive. In the game, Mal is still alive. Natara didn't kill him. It's okay. Mal IS alive..." (: I'm not kidding..**

**A bit of a nerd: Awww it makes my day when someone tells me that what I wrote is something the character would actually do, because I'd rather keep them in character (besides the falling in love part obviously, or if they're married I suppose..). And I didn't even realize that it sounded like something Mal would say and I went back and read it and laughed so thank you so much!**

**So I'm really sorry cause that intro was huge but I just wanted to thank each and every one of the reviewers I've had so far, you guys have made me feel so special in your own little ways and I just wanted you to know that. Because I appreciate each and every one of the reviews that you've left and I never dreamed I'd get so many, so thank you times 1,000,000.**

**I hope you like the epilogue that was shorter than this intro. ;)**

She stands there, a hand on her stomach, watching Mal. He's been working all day. Slowly she walks toward him.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey Natara," he answers wearily, exhausted from work. He rubs his eyes. "So tell me what you came up with today."

"Girl: Clarissa. Boy: Joseph." She answers happily.

"I like Clarissa, but Joseph seem so common. Maybe something a bit more …unusual. Like Malachi."

She laughs, "It's alright, I'll have new names tomorrow, again. Just like the past 7 months."

He laughs with her, "You know Natara, we're only having one baby. You can't use all of the names you've found."

"I know," You reply. "But this way I'm narrowing it down so it's easier to choose!"

Mal stands up and wraps one arm around you, putting the other on your stomach.

"Whatever we choose it'll be a beautiful name though, for a beautiful baby," Natara says to him.

"Only if this baby is as handsome as me and as smart as you, Mrs. Fallon," Mal replies, and leans in quietly to kiss her.


End file.
